indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Chronology
'2024' *'Roarke is Born' - Roarke is born to parents Patrick Roarke and Siobhan Brody. His birth date was listed as October 6, 2023 in Naked in Death but, in Portrait in Death, he learns he was a full year younger.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 153 '2028' *'Eve is Born' - Eve is born to parents Richard Troy and Stella (No last name given as of 1/2020). '2036' *'8-year-old Eve is found in an alley in Dallas, Texas' - She's bloody with a broken arm and does not know who she is or how she got there. A social worker names her Eve Dallas and puts her into the foster care system. Likely May of 2036 (see Eve Dallas for more details). '2046' *'18-year-old Eve arrives in New York to train to become an officer in the NYPSD' '2048' *'Eve becomes an officer in the NYPSD' '2050' *'Eve gets her Detective's badge' - Has her first run-in with Julianna DunneThis date is approximate and comes from Reunion in Death. Eve makes a statement that Julianna Dunne was one of the cases she had worked right after she'd gotten her "gold shield" (which is most likely her Detectives badge), eight or nine years before the date Reunion takes place which is approximately Summer, 2059. So, we can reasonably assume that Eve must have made Detective in approximately 2050 (9 years prior). '2051' *'Eve makes Detective, Second Grade' - Has her first run-in with The GroomThis date comes from Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15436-2), pp. 17. After finding victim Sarifina York, she tells Roarke about her first run-in with "The Groom": "Between February eleventh and February twenty-sixth, 2051, he groom abducted, tortured, and killed four women...I was a detective. Just made second grade..." '2058' 'February, 2058' February 13, 2058 * Our series begins with Eve appearing first in Naked in Death.This date comes from Naked in Death, beginning of chapter two. Eve is reviewing the Gorham Complex elevator surveillance disk. The time stamp is: 2-12-2058. 06:00; Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 1, 18 *First appearance of Commander Whitney.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 3, 18 *First appearance of Ryan Feeney.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 4, 5, 18 *First appearance of Anna Whitney.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 23 February 14, 2058 *First appearance of Charles Monroe.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 30 *First appearance of Roarke.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 36 ** Eve and Roarke meetNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 37, 40 *First appearance of Mavis Freestone.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 50 February 15, 2058 *First appearance of Summerset.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 68 February 16, 2058 *First appearance of Caro.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 87, 88 February 17, 2058 *First appearance of Dr. Mira.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 131 February 18, 2058 *First appearance of Nadine Furst.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 177 February 19, 2058 *First appearance of Galahad.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 199 'May, 2058'This date comes from Glory in Death Hardcover, Pg. 5. Eve checks Towers' computer and asks it to: "List appointments for Cicely Towers, May two." * Glory in Death begins. Please see Note below for the dates given in Glory in Death as some are impossible to determine.Note: The days in Glory in Death do not run from day to day to day. A day may be skipped with no mention of date given or that action has moved several days forward from one event to the next. The dates for Glory in Death are given from May 3-June 3, 2058 - one may be fairly confident those dates are accurate. The citations, and numerous book pages provided are an effort to fix times of events as accurately as possible. Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 May 4, 2058 *First appearance of Crack.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 May 6, 2058 *When Eve and Roarke have first major fight after he gives her the Giant's Tear.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 63-66 May 12 , 2058 *May 12, when Eve and Roarke make up. This is also the first time Eve tells Roarke she loves him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 118, 122, 123 May 31, 2058 *First appearance of Delia Peabody.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 168, 174 'June, 2058' June 2, 2058 *Possible date for first appearance of Harrison Tibble.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 236 June 3, 2058 *It was probably (see Note below) June 3, 2058 when Roarke said to Eve, "I want you to marry me." When Eve asked him 'what', he said again, "I want you to marry me."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 296 June 27, 2058 – Saturday * Start of Immortal in Death *First appearance of Leonardo.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 8, 209, 247 June 29, 2058 – Monday *Roarke tells Eve about torturing and murdering the men who raped, tortured, and murdered Marlena.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 89-92, 209, 247 June 30, 2058 – Tuesday *First appearance of Dickie Berenski.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 112, 209, 247 'July, 2058' July 1, 2058 – Wednesday *First mention of Detective Carmichael.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 143, 144, 209, 247 *First appearance of Trina.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 151, 209, 247 July 11, 2058 – Saturday *Eve and Roarke's wedding day (based on the timeline and dates given in Immortal in Death).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 209, 247, 294-296'Note (this information is based on a future calendar):' We've had a couple of members of the forum work on figuring out the date of Eve and Roarke's wedding, and the most widely accepted theory is this from Arwen: "I read the first chapter of Rapture. In it, Eve looks into the first murder on August 1st. A couple of pages prior to that Roarke says that they have 48 hours until they leave to go back home. Eve also says that they have been on the Honeymoon for "2 1/2 weeks" or almost 3 weeks at different points. Allowing 1 or 2 days for travel back, that would put Eve back in the office on Monday 8/5. (I did check a calendar.) All of this has lead me to decide that they probably got married on 7/13 or 7/14. I checked a calendar and the 13th is a Saturday. I am still trying to determine if they got married on Saturday or Sunday." 'August, 2058' * Rapture in Death **First appearance of Morris (August 23?)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 67, 77, 96 'October, 2058' * Ceremony in Death 'November, 2058' * November 15-23: Vengeance in Death **Information about Roarke's Shady Past and the murder of Summerset's daughter, Marlena.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 120, 121This date comes from Vengeance in Death Pg. 78. When Eve questions Summerset, she logs the official time as: "November seventeen, twenty fifty-eight, time is oh eight hundred point three hours". 'December, 2058' * December 17-24: Holiday in Death * December 25-January1: "Midnight in Death" '2059' * January 12-21: Conspiracy in Death ** Eve temporarily loses her badge after she becomes a suspect in the murder of another police officer.'Page 4 of Conspiracy in Death states that Eve's run-in with Bowers happens in January". * February: ''Loyalty in Death * March 26-31: Witness in Death * April: Judgment in Death * May: Betrayal in Death * "Interlude in Death" * June 4-8: Seduction in Death * two-week vacation: one week in Mexico and one week on a private island * July 4-12: Reunion in Death * July: Purity in Death * August 8-12: Portrait in Death * September 4-12: Imitation in Death * September: Eve Dallas's story ("Big Jack") in Remember When * September 21-24: Divided in Death * September: Visions in Death * October: Survivor in Death * November: Origin in Death * December 19-26: Memory in Death '''2060 * January: "Haunted in Death" * January: Born in Death * February:"Jesus, Jesus, why is there February?" Eve demanded. "February should be eliminated altogether for the good of mankind." Innocent in Death, p. 36. Innocent in Death * March 1-4:"The wind kicked at her long black coat, one she'd need as this first day of March was proving as brutal as the rest of 2060 had been. Creation in Death, p. 8. Creation in Death * March 18-22:Strangers In Death, p. 2. Strangers In Death * April 18-20: "Eternity in Death" * May:"The May sunshine beamed through the exit." Salvation in Death, p. 5. Salvation in Death * May:"He skimmed a finger down her arm, where a knife had slashed only days before." "Ritual in Death", p. 8. "Ritual in Death" * May:"...and enjoy sitting at a sidewalk table on a balmy May evening in the city...", Promises in Death, p. 208. Promises in Death * June: Kindred in Death * "Missing in Death" * June 23-29: Fantasy in Death * July:"She remembered they’d nearly died together a few weeks before..." (Indulgence in Death, chapter 1. Fantasy in Death took place the last week of June, 2060. Indulgence in Death * "Possession in Death"This story begins the day after the previous novel (Indulgence in Death) ends. Eve notes that she has been interviewing the man who had "tried to kill her less than twenty-four hours before". "Possession in Death", chapter 1. * late summer:Treachery in Death, (ISBN 978-0-399-15703-5), pp. 7, 26, 100 Treachery in Death * late summer:New York to Dallas, p. 1.New York to Dallas *"the dying summer":"Chaos in Death", p. 7. "Chaos in Death" *October: Celebrity in Death *''Delusion in Death'' * November: Calculated in Death *November 22-25 (week of Thanksgiving):Day 4 (the final day) of the investigation is Thanksgiving Day, which in 2060 will fall on November 25. Thankless in Death *"Taken in Death" *December:Concealed in Death, Chapter 1. Concealed in Death *December 20-24:The calendar is incorrect in Festive in Death: actual Christmas Day 2060 is a Saturday but the "in Death" Christmas Day is a Tuesday. For complete details, see the Festive in Death#YANNI. Festive in Death *December 27-31:The first murder is December 27, 2060, pegged by this quotation... Dallas: “December twenty-seventh, between five and seven in the evening. Where were you?” Witness: “When was that?” “Two days ago,” Peabody said helpfully. “Two days after Christmas.” Obsession in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-27889-5), p. 103. Obsession in Death '2061' * early January:Devoted in Death, Chapter 1. Eve and Roarke take a vacation together ("blue water, white beaches, and solitude"Obsession in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-27889-5), p. 55-56.) * mid-January:Devoted in Death, Chapter 1. Devoted in Death *"Wonderment in Death" *January:Brotherhood in Death, Chapter 1. Brotherhood in Death *January''Apprentice in Death'' (ISBN 9781101987995), p. 1. (possibly January 27-30): Eve stops a pair of snipers in Apprentice in Death * 3 days on Roarke's private island''Echoes in Death, Chapter 1. * February 6-9:''Echoes in Death. Chapter 1: "Sane people wanted to stay home in warm, comfortable clothes when February reared its ugly frozen head." Chapter 1: "But come Monday, she’d be back in the saddle, wearing boots and sensible clothes" – the first Monday in February 2061 is February 7, so the charity ball is the night of Saturday, February 5, and the story starts early Sunday morning. Chapter 4: “Right. Wait. It’s Sunday.” Echoes in Death * Secrets in Death '' * ''Dark in Death Late February 2061 * ''Leverage in Death End of Feb, early March 2061 '' * April 2061 Connections in Death * April 2061 Vendetta in Death Footnotes Category:In Death Series